


before the show

by tolmeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smoking, Swearing, and seulgi wanting to murder mingyu, fashion and model!au, it's just meanie kissing, most of them are just cameos, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolmeanie/pseuds/tolmeanie
Summary: Mingyu smokes before their fashion show, Wonwoo and Seulgi are cousins and Mingyu likes living life on the edge. (fashion and model!au)





	

**Author's Note:**

> the idea hit me very suddenly and i am all up for writing about boys kissing. i originally wanted to include more scenes but it did not feel right with this piece so maybe, someday, i'll add on to this au but for now, this is alright. enjoy!

Mingyu shakes out a cigarette from the half-filled box and tucks the box back into his back pocket. Though there was still two hours to go till the opening of the fashion hall, he can already hear buzzing from the crowd that have gathered to take pictures at the photo wall by the entrance. He pulls the lighter out from another pocket and lights the cigarette, thumb warm from its proximity to the amber flames. He balances the stick between his index and middle finger after taking a small breath, tucking the lighter back where he pulled it out from.

The smoke smells familiar and comforting after being stuck in the stuffy preparation room filled with a horrible chemical smell of copious amount of hairspray and cosmetics. Mingyu should be used to it, but he is not, so he escaped amidst the mess to the back alley. The guards in charge of the back door gave Mingyu a cock of their eyebrows but let him go nonetheless. 

He took a long slow drag, savouring the homely burn in his mouth and lungs before letting it seep out slowly from in between gaps in his slackened lips. Mingyu's eyes trace the smoke, watching as it dissipates into the atmosphere. 

"You're polluting the air." 

His eyes flit to Wonwoo, standing a few meters away, always unimpressed. 

Without breaking eye contact, Mingyu brings the cigarette close to take a drag and shoots a length of smoke out in Wonwoo's direction, his lips curling in a way that he is certain his canines show. Wonwoo did not stand close enough for the smoke to reach him, the grey puff mixing into the air around them slowly. He got the idea nevertheless.  

"Seulgi's going to murder you." Wonwoo informs, closing the distance when Mingyu looked the other way, taking another breath of slow death. He settles several centimetres away from Mingyu, leaning against the relatively new and clean brick wall. 

"She's always going to murder me." Mingyu replies, releasing a cloud of smoke as he does. Wonwoo is not bothered by the second-hand smoke as he works out the kinks in his neck and stretches his arms.  

"You _did_ promise to not smoke during fashion week." Wonwoo points out, adjusting his headset. Mingyu scoffs.  

"My mouth got itchy," and after a moment where he blew smoke into Wonwoo's face, continued with, "but if _somebody_ could entertain it, I might think about that promise."

They meet eyes and all is quiet except for the chatter from the front of the fashion hall. Wonwoo leans in only barely and Mingyu covers the rest of the distance with his eyes locked on Wonwoo's. Neither of them look away; hints of a smile painfully obvious on Mingyu with the way his eyes twinkle and the shape of Mingyu's lips against Wonwoo's own. Wonwoo still looks generally unimpressed but he does allow Mingyu's tongue into his mouth after the muscle poked at his lips, asking for permission. 

Mingyu tastes bitter and familiar like smoke and Wonwoo's mouth teases Mingyu's tongue with hints of mint, sweet and fresh wherever it glides along. They pull back after a long while of Mingyu's tongue massaging Wonwoo's mouth and both males' eyes peel open again. _Strange, when did they close them?_  

There is barely any distance between them left with Wonwoo basically in Mingyu's embrace; both of Mingyu's arms wound around Wonwoo's middle and Wonwoo's arms circling the taller's neck. Mingyu leans in enough to knock forehead with Wonwoo and giggles while Wonwoo lets a smile pull at his lips and they're leaning in for another kiss; Wonwoo tilting his head up with a tiny dash of standing on his toes and Mingyu leaning down to reach Wonwoo's lips. 

 

"I swear, Kim Mingyu if you're  _doing my cousin_ or _smoking_ right now, I'll fucking murder you and no one will find your fucking body! Ever!" Seulgi screams loud enough that Mingyu can hear her through Wonwoo's headset and the shorter had frozen before hissing at the shock to his eardrum, stretching backwards with his entire feet flat on the gravel beneath their feet. 

Mingyu laughs, loud and cheery, throwing his head backwards while Wonwoo grimaced. The latter manages a pinch to the base of Mingyu's neck in response to Mingyu's joy while he is suffering. 

Without looking over Wonwoo's shoulder, Mingyu finds the button that activates the microphone on Wonwoo's headset on the controller strapped to Wonwoo's belt. 

After pulling the headset out of his ears to prevent further damage, Mingyu answers, "I am doing your cousin _and_ smoking, what'cha gonna do, Seul?" Mingyu likes living life on the edge. 

There's a collective groan over the headset before Seulgi shouts, "You are so dead, Kim Mingyu. I'm going to stab your eyes in with the eyeliner!" 

Someone, maybe Joohyun, says, "Don't waste eyeliner like that." 

Wonwoo is still rubbing at his ears when Jisoo's voice comes over the headset, "Wonwoo, Mingyu, come back in. We need to do the last adjustments and get you ready for the stage." 

Mingyu replies with a simple "yes," but neither of them pulled apart, fitted into each other's embrace like puzzle pieces, long limbs all in the correct and _right_  places.  

"Don't trip and fall on the runway, dumb ass." Wonwoo offers after a long while of just looking into Mingyu's eyes and thinking nothing about how they are supposed to be on their way back into the overcrowded room. 

Mingyu draws back his arms after a chaste peck to Wonwoo's forehead, flicking off the ashes of the burned out cigarette, the head a bright ember when he takes a last drag.  

He drops the half-finished cigarette to the gravel and Wonwoo stubs it out with the heels of his sneakers.  

Mingyu huffs out a puff of smoke evenly and watches as the grey film dissipates and mixes in with the atmosphere. Wonwoo waits.

 

When Jeonghan calls for them impatiently, threatening to pull the Seungcheol card, they are half-way down the corridor to the preparation room. Wonwoo lets Mingyu throwing the door open and almost smacking Seungwan in the face be their reply.  

Jisoo checks their name off the list again and looks to Jihoon, who stands in the center of the room with their staff and models all surrounding him, smiling as an indication for him to give their team a good last pep talk before the show. 

"Go out there. Walk like you own the fucking world. Don't fuck up your spins. We are going out for drinks tonight." It's very Jihoon-like and just like that, everyone in the room is all hyped up and tense for the show.  

Seulgi catches Mingyu by the collar of his t-shirt and all but pulls him to his rack. She pulls out his first outfit; some lotus print against navy button down and a matching shorts with a baby breath embroidered coat. "Go change and I'll touch up your make-up again." She huffs, index finger and thumb on his chin to tilt his face this way and that. 

Mingyu huffs a loud breath out at her and she smacks him in the chest. She makes motions with her finger like she wants to poke his eyes out herself as Mingyu heads for the changing cubicle. 

As he drags the curtain close, he hears Seulgi asking Wonwoo for his stash of mints to "purify" Mingyu's mouth and personality. Wonwoo laughs and even without looking at him, Mingyu can see the crinkle of his nose and the waning crescents of Wonwoo's eyes.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't litter, throw your cigarette in the rubbish bin. don't be like mingyu. no.  
> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it! a comment and kudos are always appreciated! have a great day!


End file.
